Brukerdiskusjon:Grynt
Hi Grynt -- we are excited to have Norsk Runescape Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Rune'S'''cape I'm not Norwegian, but just so you know, it's capitalized Rune'S'cape, not Rune's'''cape. --C Teng 19. jun 2008 kl. 21:32 (UTC) :Oh, and by the way, there's a default article called Main Page. You should probably delete it, or translate it into Norwegian and move it. --C Teng 22. jun 2008 kl. 00:27 (UTC) grynt Hei grynt bra du lagde denne wikien. Hallois Ble ferdig med Pay-to-play, stikk og ta en titt =) http://no.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Pay-to-play Okay Det er bra =) hjelp hei jeg trenger lit hjelp på dette spillet? er det sån at du kan gå rundt og samle ting eller? og ossen gjør jeg det. jeg har en bruker på runescape og den er ganske bra men jeg skjønner ikke ossen jeg skal gjøre dette Admin? Hei. Jeg skal ikke være til bry, men jeg lurte på om jeg kunne bli oppgradert til administrator. Hvis jeg kan bli det kan du vente deg mye effektiv arbeid på denne Wiki'en. Jeg eier t.o.m en Wiki selv og er en veldig godt kjent medlem på den Engelske Wiki'en. Hvis du setter meg som en Admin har du gjort et godt valg. Det skal du stole på. Ideer Hi! Jeg fikk en ide og noen forandringer til denne Wiki'en. Den er om vi skal kutte ut å laste opp personlige bilder og heller laste dem opp via Photobucket, Imageshack eller lignende. Hva syns du? Legg igjen ditt svar her. RE: svar :P Takk for at du likte ideen min ;D Men, siden jeg driver mye med tegning, designing etc. kanskje vi burde lage en ny logo som gjør den litt mer RuneScape-tema. Hva sier du? :Vel... Jeg skal tenke lit på det. Månedens artikkel Hi. Fikk noen forslag om tre artikler til månedens artikkel: *Grand Exchange *Abyssal whip *Dragonfire shield Hva sier du? Kom med andre forslag. :Egentlig, nei. Nå vil ikke jeg starte en krangel, men for å si det litt kort, det er for få bilder. Kanskje den skal ha litt til. Men greit. Du bestemmer. ::Du må sette opp månedens bruker og -artikkel. Hei, jeg hadde litt lyst til å begynne å lage artikler til de gjenværende queter, det er en stor jobb go jeg skal på ferie noen uker imorgen, men etter det kunne jeg gjort det. Men, nå lurte jeg bare på hvordan jeg skal sette det opp, jeg tenkte å bare sette opp requirements, items du trenger, rewards og sånt. Jeg skrev også en artikkel om Mahjarrats, ta en titt og fortell meg om jeg må forandre noe på den og i fremtideige artikler... Userboxes og Mytologi Hei! Jeg begynte her for ikke så lenge siden 16.07.09, og syntes det er kult å kunne være med på å lage denne wikien, men jeg lurte på om noen kunne tenke seg å la meg ha ansvar for å lage artikler om RS Mytologi, jeg har allerede laget disse trådene: *Mahjarrat *Guthix *Zamorak *Saradomin *Quest Experience Rewards Si ifra på Brukerdiskusjonen min hvis jeg skal forandre noe på artiklene og de i fremtiden, og på prosjektportalen har jeg laget en liste over guder og ikke-guder jeg vil lage artikler om, jeg skulle bare spørre om lov... Og kan noen hjelpe meg med et enkelt oppsett om hvordan man skriver inn Userboxes, vil gjerne ha noen på brukersiden min... :) Takk på forhånd. Takk for at du svarte på det, og siden du tilbød, lurte jeg på om du kunne lage en signatur til meg :D Hvis du kan ville jeg hatt et Crondis symbol på venstre side, bildet er funnet øverst til høyre her: http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Crondis. Og et Quest Cape bilde på høyre siden, med svart framme og svart skrift. Hvis dette ikke går, kan det bare være så enkelt som hvit bakgrunn, svart framme og rød skrift for navnet mitt... Hjertelig Takk hvis du gidder. Jeg har laget noen nye artikler forresten, sjekk ut hvis noen gidder: * Accept Aid * Nardah * Armadyl * Bandos administrator eg lurte på om eg kunne bli admin. viss du oppgraderer meg til det da kommer eg til å lage mange nye artikkler. lol hei User Stats Template Jeg merket at mange av dere har Templates som viser skills og quest points ol. Så jeg lurte på hvordan jeg får dem opp? Adminstrator og Inaktivitet Jeg har merket gjennom tiden du har vært litt inaktiv og jeg ønsker å bli Adminstrator så jeg kan gjenopprette denne Wiki'en fra å bli mindra aktiv som den er nå til mer aktiv. Hvis jeg får muligheten lover jeg å gjøre Den Norkse Wiki'en til et bedre sted for alle nordmenn der ute! --AlexAhnon des 16., 2009 kl. 20:12 (UTC) Hey ville bare si at " Anonym bidragsyter" har erstattet 5 artikler med dritt......ikke så gøy å lage artikler hvis de blir erstattet av idioter som prøver å ødelegge norske RS wikipedia. Ikke for å være frekk, men denne wikien har veldig få sider!